


Second life: Stella's story

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Companion piece to Second life. Stella's side of the story.





	Second life: Stella's story

**Author's Note:**

> AU, where Versus XIII is characters' past life and they're reborn into XV. Stella and Noctis only ones who remember.
> 
> I present you, Stella's side of the story. It's longer than Noctis' story.
> 
> I explain a few things.
> 
> First, how Gentiana and Stella know each other.
> 
> According to FF wiki, while game was still Versus XIII, Gentiana was going to be Stella's messenger. When I was creating fic, I decided to use this information. That's why Stella calls Gentiana her messenger and how they know each other.
> 
> And second, about Etro and why Stella and Noct see the light again.
> 
> I haven't watched Kingsglaive yet, but I watched Luna and Nyx's meeting and saw Etro's portrait and thought she still exists, although she doesn't have large role like the Six.
> 
> That's all.  
> Enjoy!

When Stella closed her eyes for the last time she expected her soul to pass through the gate and end up in Etro’s Kingdom to finally be with Noctis, and at rest.

But when she opens her eyes again, she is a baby, unknown woman with blonde hair and blue eyes holding her in her arms, and smiling at her gently and lovingly.

* * *

 

Unknown woman is her mother Sylva Nox Fleuret, current ruler of Tenebrae, and Oracle of Eos. At first, Stella feels uncomfortable in woman’s presence because she didn’t have mother to love in past life, as she passed when Stella was born, and doesn’t know how to react to Sylva, loving and caring for her.

But it’s nice having someone who cares for you, and loves you.

It’s nice having a _mother._

And as time passes Stella relaxes and begins to love Sylva in return.

                       

* * *

 

She isn’t only child. She is youngest, being only few months old, with mind of an adult and memories of past life.  She has brother and _sister_ this time, instead of having just Ravus as an older brother.

Ravus is reborn as well, like her, but he doesn’t remember. It’s strange and unusual to see him without hood, without scars but Stella is glad to see her brother happy.

Stella doesn’t know what to feel about having an older sister, but in the end decides Luna is nice and that having a sister isn’t that bad, and hopes they’ll be good friends when she grows up to be old enough to  know Luna better.

 

* * *

 

When Stella is three, she meets Gentiana.

Although she is young to begin read, Stella is eager to learn about this world and its mythology. Her mother is surprised when she asks if she can read Cosmogony, but still gives Stella the book.

This world is indeed different, Stella thought to herself, as she read Cosmogony. Etro still exists here, but she isn’t patron goddess like she was in old world. Instead, Six are main deities.

“It’s good to see you interested in our world, my lady,” says a familiar voice.

Stella flinches, startled and raises her head from the book. There, standing in front of her was Gentiana, who was smiling, her hands clasped together in front of her.

“Gentiana?” she asks, surprised to see her friend and messenger. Woman nods.

“It’s nice to see you again, my lady.”

Stella places the book on bed and approaches Gentiana, hugging her knees.   She is cold, but Stella doesn’t mind, too happy to see her friend.

Once they broke the hug, Stella asks if Gentiana was reborn too.

Gentiana smiles with her eyes closed.

 “No, my lady. I came here by different means.”

She doesn’t say what these means are, and Stella doesn’t ask.

* * *

 

When Stella is six she has near-death experience.

She, Mother, Luna and Ravus, along with few guards go into forest for a picnic. While everything was getting prepared, Stella goes to the waterfall with Ravus watching her.

Her foot slips off of one rocks and Stella falls into water.

 She has mind of an adult, she knows how to swim, but her child’s body wasn’t taught that yet. And she can’t do it herself.

Stella couldn’t hold her breath anymore.

 _Is this… the end…?_ She thinks to herself as she begins to drown and black spots appeared in her vision.

“ _No, child,"_  Stella hears a female voice say. “ _It is not time for you to die."_

For a moment Stella sees soul pass through the gate before she is taken out water and then she loses consciousness.

* * *

 

When Stella wakes up, she is in her room, her family being near, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Queen Sylva sighs in relief, seeing her daughter awake, and then hugs her, thanking the gods for that Stella was safe.

Ravus tries to sound stern, telling Stella what he told her to be careful, but falling at it.

 Stella can see relief in his eyes.

Luna hugs her next after Mother and with tears in her eyes – it is the first time Stella sees Luna cry – tells her not to scare them like that ever again, because they thought they lost her.

Then they leave her room to let her rest.

Later that night, Stella finds out she sees the light of the dead again.

* * *

 

Stella is restless.

Her mother told her what Noctis will visit Tenebrae with his father to receive medical treatment for his injury and ever since Stella couldn’t sit still or focus on anything.   

On one hand, she was excited for his arrival. They would meet each other again.

On another, she was nervous and scared.  

What if he didn’t remember her?

She tells her concerns to Gentiana. Messenger listens without interrupting and when Stella finishes, she smiles mysteriously, her eyes closed.

“Do not worry, my lady,” Gentiana says. “He will remember, for you  two, share special connection.”

* * *

 

A few days later, King Regis and Noctis arrive at Fenestala Manor and Stella together with Ravus, Luna and Mother was going to greet them.

As King Regis pushes wheelchair with Noctis into the room, her heart began to beat faster.

Noctis haven’t changed much. He had the same black hair and face, he had in the old world. The only exception was eye color. He had blue eyes instead of brown.

And then their eyes meet.

And Stella’s fears vanish.

Because Noctis remembered, like Gentiana had said he would.

 

* * *

 

Later, Stella comes into the room, Noctis was given while they’re staying and hugs him with tears of relief in her eyes. He does the same despite the pain in his back.

And then, they sit in comfortable silence.

They are given a second chance to live. And no matter what happens in the future, they won’t let everything end in tragedy, like last time.

But for now, they won’t worry about it.

Because they’re together again, and that’s all what   matters for now.


End file.
